


The Poisonous Jedi

by nekobell



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekobell/pseuds/nekobell
Summary: At the time of his death, Obi-Wan is suddenly transported back into his past. Given a second chance, he decides to live for himself and discovers that actions have consequences sometimes unexpected and unaccountable...





	1. A Rush of Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of FICTION. I will probably get a lot of the canon wrong, I'm sorry about that TT^TT . . .

"Drifting endlessly, what do I resemble? 

A lone gull in between the sky and the land." 

Face to face with the most powerful Force user in the universe, Obi-Wan found that he felt no fear. His mind was solely focused on the task before him. One miscalculation, he reminded himself, one wrong move and his plan would fall into disarray. He could not let that happen. He must buy Luke and Leia enough time to escape. This was his final mission as a Jedi.

Obi-Wan levelled a steady gaze at his opponent but Darth Vader was as inscrutable as ever. Dark and daunting, he towered over Obi-Wan, his respirator humming audibly over the faint buzz of his red lightsaber. It was hard to believe that underneath the black armour was his former Padawan, Anakin Skywalker.

For almost fifteen years now, Obi-Wan had been living in a voluntary exile amongst the desert wastes of the sandy planet Tatooine. He bade his time there, all the while keeping an eye on Luke and an ear out for Leia. More importantly, it was his responsibility to ensure that no news of either of his children should ever reach Vader. He had to keep them safe, until the time came for one of them to fulfil the prophecy their father had forsaken; as the Chosen One destined to eradicate the Sith once and for all.

 _It is time_. The tingling reverberations of the Force coursing through his veins told him so.

"You cannot win, Vader. If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine."

I have resolved myself to die. This is my fate, one already foreseen by the Force. Master Yoda, consider this the fulfilment of my promise to you. I had a hand in creating this monster. Anakin was corrupted by my latitude and my indulgence towards him. I should have been firmer, harsher in dealing with the fallout. It was mercy that had stayed Obi-Wan's hand at Mustafar and it was repentance which made him seek his own mercy at Vader's hand now.

"You should not have returned."

Darth Vader swung his lightsaber at Obi-Wan, who deflected it with a masterful parry.  

"Ben!" He could hear Luke screaming at his friends to let go. They must have found their way here.

 _Now_.

Obi-Wan let his arms fall noiselessly to his sides. Out of the corner of his eye, Luke was being dragged away towards the Millennium Falcon.

You're our only hope...

* * *

The stroke was swift enough to cause only a momentary discomfort. No doubt Vader was the unparalleled swordsman of this age. In the blink of an eye, everything that had been Obi-Wan's life thus far was over. The disappointments and the sadness that had not gone away despite meditation, the suffocating burden of guilt, time that was only precious in hindsight, people who never returned, things he had wanted to do, things he did and those he had not—all of these, gone forever as his life force shuddered out of his earthly frame.

What would Nirvana be like? Obi-Wan imagined a field of cherry trees, their pink petals continuously drifting downwards while a warm breeze drifted lazily by. It would have to be a place where pain and time did not exist. He would lie in the fields all day, humming a soft tune, all the while watching birds playing between the branches. The stars would come out at night and there would be millions of them, extending across the sky like glitter on a black canvas. If one were to squint hard enough, perhaps he could even spot Tatooine. 

Gradually, the cherry field became clearer to him. Dozens of petals descended upon him in a shower. They got into his hair and his clothes. Far above him, he could hear the warbler's song. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It was even better than he had imagined.

There was a sudden wetness on his cheeks. It was like rain, only sweeter and infinitely more tragic...

He was crying.

Obi-Wan's eyes flew open. The glare that hit him was so bright that he could not see where he was. He was dimly aware that he was on his knees, cradling someone in his arms. The flowers and the birdsong had faded. He was in a cold, almost clinical atmosphere.

"Listen to me closely..."

The voice, fading and weak, triggered an emotional response so overwhelming that Obi-Wan was not prepared for it. It was as if that very person himself had reached out and given his heart a squeeze.

But that's impossible!

Horror clutched at his throat, mixed with a grief beyond all measure as his Master's weathered face slowly swam into view.

"Master...?" he whispered.

It was a scene he remembered very well. They were in a hangar on Naboo, and this was his Master's final moments. He had been critically injured by Darth Maul, apprentice to Palpatine, and Obi-Wan, crazed with fury, had taken revenge. 

But how could this be? That was nearly forty years ago, and I'm supposed to be dead! Why this revisitation now?

"Obi-Wan, you've been very brave...You've done what I had not managed to do. No doubt you'll continue to accomplish more as a Jedi Knight. The Force tells me this."

"Master, I—"

Obi-Wan felt a weak pressure on his hand. He held Qui-Gon's hand tightly.

"There is something I wish you to do in my stead. It is selfish of me, but I'm no longer in any position to fulfil it."

If this reality was the same as the one forty years ago, then Obi-Wan knew the words that were coming.

"Please, I beg you—" Here, he mustered the remaining ounce of his strength to look at his apprentice. "Take the boy as your Padawan, and train him to be a Jedi. He is our only hope." 

If only he knew how gravely mistaken he was.

Obi-Wan wanted to refuse but the words would not come. The boy's a menace to us all! Master Yoda was right. He's dangerous!

But he could not say it. This was the first time he had seen Master in decades and yet, here he was once again, beyond his reach. Impotent fury swelled up in his heart and clouded his mind. Why did he always have to be in situations where he could do _nothing_? 

"The boy...he is special. Promise me, Obi-Wan. If you do, I shall be able to go in peace."

"I promise you, Master." He had to fight to get the words out of his mouth and now his eyes stung with unshed tears.

Smiling, light slowly faded out of Qui-Gon's eyes as he closed them.

He thought he would be better prepared this time around but the pain from the severance of the pair bond at the same time was so intense, Obi-Wan felt that this was a closer representation of death than he had had so far. 

* * *

"...that was Master's final request."

Yoda turned his attention away from the view of the Jedi Council chamber windows to face Obi-Wan. How very young he looked. He's barely out of his teenage years, yet to sport any hint of facial hair. His eyes, Yoda noted, were a cool shade of cerulean that appeared much older than the rest of him. For Qui-Gon to die and leave his Padawan behind...A bitter feeling filled Yoda. What kind of cruel fate awaits this young one here?

"And agree with him, do you?"

Obi-Wan paused. He considered Yoda's question carefully. The latter had his hands behind his back and a thoughtful look on his face. Although Master Yoda only came up to his knees, he had a forceful presence. Without adequate mental fortitude, one would easily succumb to the pressure he exuded and buckle.

"I...do not believe that I have the necessary experience to guide him."

"Inexperienced you may be. But not lacking in maturity, as you have shown." Yoda sighed. "Against my better judgement perhaps, but the Council has voted in favour of training the boy."

This was not unexpected news. Qui-Gon's death and the reemergence of the Sith meant that the Council was now unwilling to let even the tiniest possibility of the prophecy being true slip through their fingers.

Obi-Wan bowed his head.

"He will be trained by Master Ren Ai. I'm sure Qui-Gon would have no objections."

"Yes, Master Yoda."

With that, Obi-Wan turned and left the room.

Ren Ai? The Council thought far higher of the boy's potential than they let on! An image of a man with pale skin and messy dark hair came to mind. Despite never being on close personal terms with Ren, Obi-Wan remembered him going down in history as one of the greatest Jedi Masters to emerge in the twilight age of the Jedi. He had mentored many fledglings who then went on to become Masters and specialists in their own fields. In fact, Ren was almost appointed Head of the Council when war broke out. Anakin would be in safe hands, at least a surer pair of hands than mine. Perhaps history could be rewritten...

"Obi-Wan."

Startled, Obi-Wan snapped out of his reverie to find the very man himself looking at him.

"Ren."

"Something on your mind?"

"It's—nothing, really. On your way to see Master Yoda?"

Ren nodded and Obi-Wan was impressed by how stately he seemed. It was almost as if he already knew he was destined for greater things to come. How come I never noticed this in my previous existence?

"He said he had a favour to ask."

"Don't let me keep you."

Ren gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder and headed into the Council chamber.

I wonder how he would take the news? With unerring gratitude probably. That the Council would entrust Skywalker to him left him without any doubts as to his skill. In fact, Ren, just like himself, was only very recently promoted to Knighthood. He had passed the trial with the highest score in recent memory, second only to Master Yoda's own distinguished performance a few centuries before. Therefore, for him to be presented with a charge of his own, what more an important apprentice as Skywalker, meant that the Council expected a great deal from him.

* * *

It had been a few days since he entered this world and already so much had happened. He was now a Jedi Knight instead of a Master. He had met so many old friends who were lost to him in that other world and life had now acquired a peaceful tranquility that he had not known he craved. Despite that, Obi-Wan could not help but feel uneasy. This was merely the calm before the storm. He could not shake the feeling that unrest and disquiet was bubbling just beneath the surface.

He had not seen Anakin since Qui-Gon's funeral. Watching his Master's body burn once again in front of him was a sight that was almost too much to bear. I'm no longer the young and naïve teenager, he reminded himself. Despite appearances, despite his smooth, unwrinkled skin and slighter build, he knew he was the same aged and stoic old man beneath.

"What's going to happen to me?" Anakin had asked him, tugging on his sleeve, as the fire from Qui-Gon's pyre reflected the twin forests of his eyes.

Obi-Wan's heart had skipped a beat. He's just a child. And yet...Forcing himself to put on the chilliest tone he could manage, he murmured:

"Our fate is not something that's left to us to decide." He gently pulled his sleeve aside.

He could feel the hurt radiating from the boy and knew that his answer had disappointed him. There was confusion, fear, and even mild anger in the boy's mind. Quietly, he sealed himself off from the boy's inquisitive probe. He's a natural with the Force but I knew that already. Anakin was trying, instinctively, to reach for an answer in the older man's mind but he was as yet too untrained to be able to do so effectively.

Later on, there had been a ceremony to formally establish the ties of Master and Pupil between Ren and Anakin but Obi-Wan did not attend, claiming that he felt unwell. It still felt a little strange to see his former student take up with another teacher and Obi-Wan decided that he would rather not be there to witness it, lest the sight triggered some unpleasant emotional reaction. Besides, hadn't he broken his promise to Master? Obi-Wan found that he had seemingly lesser control over his emotions here but put it down to being thrust into uncharted territory and the reawakening of old wounds. He doubled his daily mediation.

The Temple was exactly as he remembered it to be. Built of gleaming marble meant to weather the ages, it had seen more than its fair share of wars. Empires were founded and lost, yet the Temple remained where it was, a monument to the vitality of the Force that sustained it. The place was humming with energy as teachers and students flitted in and out of its rooms, a stark contrast to the deserted ruins in that other world.

Gripped by a sudden desire to visit the Gardens in the grounds, Obi-Wan made his way out of the Temple's many doors into an arbour perfumed by the delicate fragrance of orange blossoms. The flowers appeared like tiny clusters of stars against the topiary. He settled himself and began to meditate. A short distance ahead was one of the many small ponds dotting the Gardens. He was accorded an unobstructed view of the pond from where he was, but otherwise his location was suitably sheltered. The sunshine was pleasantly warm and soon Obi-Wan found that he was drowsy.

The sound of giggling children was carried along on the breeze.

One of them, a particularly chirpy girl, said in a sing-song voice:

"I say, you haven't seen the fishes?"

Obi-Wan's heart sank to the bottom of his stomach as he heard the other voice reply in a tone of immeasurable confidence.

"No, I haven't. But that's only because Master Ren told me not to wander about."

The voice was undoubtably Anakin's. Groaning, Obi-Wan debated whether to retreat or not. The peaceful tranquility of a moment ago had popped like a soap bubble.

"Hmph! We're allowed to play in the Gardens! When it isn't lesson time anyway."

The girl Padawan had long blonde hair that was looped into an intricate braid on the top of her head. Obi-Wan recognised her as Kyla Lees, apprentice to Muu Long, the venerable sage Master of the Council. He remembered that Muu had a nasty temper and was generally strict to all his pupils but that was also why all of them had managed to pass their trials and become Knights.

"What's there to play here?" Anakin skipped a pebble across the water. "There isn't podracing, is there?" He did not quite manage to keep the wistfulness out of his voice.

"Podracing? What's that?" Kyla scrunched her nose up into a pretty frown. 

Obi-Wan reflected with a start that of course Kyla Lees had no idea of that. The Lees were an influential family and through strategic intermarriages into numerous prominent royal families had acquired a noble standing which placed them more or less on par with the old blood. They make a fine sight, thought Obi-Wan. The cheerful and sweet Kyla, almost radiant with happiness, was a head taller than the younger and decidedly more shy Anakin. Nevertheless, there was something very fetching about Anakin's hesitant behaviour and calculated maturity. Of course, and his fatal attraction towards older and refined women, thought Obi-Wan with a rueful smile.

"Anyway," She reached out to grab Anakin's hand with a blush. "I brought you here to show you something."

"What is it?"

"Legend has it that a ghost lives at the bottom of this pond." Kyla uttered these lines with utmost severity.  

Both Anakin and Obi-Wan had an eyebrow up.

Seeing the disbelief in his eyes, she turned a darker shade of red.

"It's true! Magsy said she saw it..." She cleared her throat. "It's supposed to be real powerful."

"Isn't it just some stupid old ghost story?"

"It's not just some stupid old ghost story! Last week, Mags was walking around the Gardens after dark and she said she heard something whisper to her and _it was the ghost!_ "

"Well, what did it look like?"

"It was too dark so she couldn't see...it was probably really scary looking though! Mummy always tells me stories about really wicked and ugly ghosts."

"There must be kind and pretty ghosts too. My mom says there are." Anakin looked down at his hands. "I wish she were here though. I bet she would've have known exactly what to do."

"Where is she? Mummy won't stop visiting and she has even gotten herself an apartment nearby." Kyla rolled her eyes as if this shining example of parental love was the worst ordeal ever brought upon man. 

"Tatooine."

" _Cool_. Is that the red planet? I heard the Hutts and their retainers keep humans as slaves—"

"We are not slaves!"

Kyla looked as if she was about to cry.

"I-I'm sorry..."

They stayed silent for a while until she choked back her tears and began to speak again.

"There's a way for you to see your mom..."

"It's hopeless, they won't bring her here." Resentment made his words thick and bitter but Kyla did not seem to notice. 

"You can see her _now_."

Anakin looked as if he dared not believe his ears.

"Prove it."

"Isn't that what I've been trying to do?" said Kyla huffily. "The ghost has the power to grant you the ability to see the one you miss the most."

"What? Is that true?"

Kyla nodded in an adult-like manner.

"Mags saw her grandmother that night."

Obi-Wan could tell that Anakin's interest was piqued. 

"Well, how do we find the ghost then?"

"It lives at the bottom of the pond."

"The...bottom?"

"You've got to put your face real close to the surface. That way, it'll know you're here."

Anakin looked doubtful.

"Come on. I'll do it with you." Both children leaned closer to the surface of the water.

Something's not right. Obi-Wan couldn't say what made him feel the way he did but there was a feeling of dread pooling in his stomach.

"Do you see it, Ky—"

With a sudden exertion of the Force, Kyla had pushed Anakin into the water.  


	2. Seasonal Rains

"At the sound of the wind

Bringing dew to Miyagi plains,

I think of the tender _Hagi_ frond upon the moor."

Obi-Wan's body moved in a purely reflexive manner. With a leap, he crashed through the water's surface. The pond was icy cold and numbed his body before he thought to use the Force to improve blood circulation. Anakin was a short distance away. He reached an arm out and held the boy closely against his body. With a strong kick and a little Force, he pulled them both out of the water.

His lungs shuddered, grateful to be out of the cold. Gasping, he laid Anakin down onto the grass while he paused to catch his breath. There were no indications that he was breathing. Alarmed, Obi-Wan searched for signs of life through the Force and was relieved to find that Anakin was responsive, albeit faintly so. He's alive. Placing both hands on Anakin's chest, Obi-Wan applied a steady pressure. No response. Slicking his wet hair back from his forehead, Obi-Wan pressed his mouth to the boy's and attempted to revive him.

A few seconds later, Anakin's eyelashes fluttered in shock as mouthfuls of water escaped from him.

"Anakin. Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine. Just a l-little cold."

He wheezed in between shivers. Obi-Wan removed his outer robes and wrapped them snugly around him.

"Anakin! Are you—I'm sorry, I d-didn't mean to—"

"My apprentice was almost dead because of you."

Obi-Wan and Anakin jumped slightly at the source of the commotion. As the adrenaline left his system, Obi-Wan finally noticed the crowd surrounding them. There was Kyla, face red and swollen from crying. She tried to rush over to Anakin's side but Ren held out an arm to stop her.

"You're not to go anywhere near him."

Taken aback by the threat implied in his tone, Kyla burst into fresh tears.

"It was an accident! I didn't, I hadn't—"

"The Council will be the judge of that." Ren said softly. Obi-Wan surveyed the other faces while holding the shivering Anakin in his arms. These were all highly-ranked Jedi Masters of not inconsiderable repute. Some of them were even in the Intergalactic Senate, various dignitaries of stars and systems alike. One would be hard-pressed to find another group of such luminaries all gathered in one place. One of them, a fair-haired youth, was standing slightly away from the rest, observing the situation with a detached and amused expression.

What were they all doing here? Mild confusion creased Obi-Wan's forehead. Surely they had not just happened to pass by? The Gardens were hardly crowded unless there was an event, which Obi-Wan recalled, there wasn't. All of a sudden, he understood. 

"Isn't she...?"

"Goodness, I wonder just how her grandmother will take the news."

"Removing the competition is a basic instinct of the Lees after all. Haven't you heard about the Vanderbilt massacres?"

"But to target the Chosen One..."

The dignitaries were gossiping among themselves now, barely bothering to keep up a veneer of politeness.

Meanwhile, Ren had made his way to the both of them.

"Feeling any better, Anakin?"

 

"Yes, Master." Anakin's cheeks were faintly coloured. "Master Obi-Wan was the one who saved me."

"Indeed. How lucky that he was nearby." Ren gave Obi-Wan a curt nod. "This matter," he stood up while dusting his knees, "would be strictly dealt with by the Council, I presume?" Heads nodded all around and murmurs of assent rippled through the crowd. "I'd expect a fair and impartial judgement." He eyed the sobbing Kyla. "Master Muu will have to be consulted, of course. She is, after all, his student. A thorough investigation ought to reveal any... _personal_ motivations. Can I count on all of you as eyewitnesses? As you can see, my Padawan has suffered greatly, were it not for Master Kenobi's timely intervention."

Cries of outrage filled the air, intermingling with Kyla's wailing. Only the fair-haired man remained passive, a lazy smile on his face. His hazel eyes swept across the soaked pair, the smile on his lips almost curving into a smirk.

* * *

The Council heard the case and decided unanimously that Kyla Ingech Lees was to be expelled from the Temple, effective immediately. In addition, Kyla and the next two generations of Lees were to be banned from becoming Jedi. As expected, Lady Lees was furious with the Council's decision and threatened to use all her influence to tear down the Temple.

"And if I ever get my hands on that filthy Skywalker bastard—tell him to go—"

Rumours and speculations were rife on what actually happened and general opinion was divided. Did Anakin drown himself in order to frame Kyla? But the risk was too high and the payoff too little. Besides, what did he stand to gain from her death besides the incurred wrath of the formidable Lees family? Then, had Kyla attempted to murder a fellow Padawan out of jealousy? Being a few years older than Anakin, it was only natural to assume that she had more mastery over the Force. It was plausible, were it not for the lack of motive. Even supposing that she was jealous of Anakin's identity as the "Chosen One," how would his death benefit her? As the theories spun wildly out of control, there was one which gained in popularity above all the rest and it was this—that it was Master Muu Long himself who had instructed her to do so. 

The Master's reputation had fallen greatly since news of the supposed assassination broke out. People whispered to each other as he passed them down the hallways and were careful to avoid being seen talking to him. The once-revered Jedi Sage had fallen into a sorry state indeed. Nevertheless, Muu Long continued to carry himself with the same carelessness and arrogance as before. Born into a race of humans descended from dragons, Muu Long bore every hallmark of his clan. Hawkish and quick to anger, he was also noble in spirit and proud. His golden pupils smote younger students and the faint of heart who happened to cross his path.

"This is ridiculous!" he exclaimed as he stormed into the Council chamber. "I refuse to accept the outcome of the investigation!"

"And which part of it do you disagree with?" Asortho Sans, the presiding judge asked gently.

Muu Long shot him a venomous look. 

"All of you are not doing her justice and you know it."

"The evidence is indisputable. Thirteen eyewitnesses, including the—"

"Asortho! You know as well as I do that memories can be modif—"

"Master Muu." Ren moved closer to where Muu Long was standing. "If I understand you correctly—are you suggesting that someone had modified the memories of thirteen highly trained—not withstanding my pupil—Jedi and Force sensitives and got away with it?"

"I—" 

"Or perhaps you are suggesting, Master Muu," and here, Ren's voice had turned as silky as a caress, "that these gentlemen," he gestured around the chamber, "and myself have provided false testimonies?"

"I-I've suggested nothing of the sort!" Muu Long appealed to Asortho. "Might there be the possibility of an oversight?"

"Highly improbable, considering the number of people present at the scene." Ren interjected. "Our testimonies largely match. Or do you doubt even the words of His Esteemed Highness of Zul?" He gestured towards the fair-haired youth who was looking disinterestedly on the entire proceedings.

His Esteemed Highness of Zul? That explains why these other nobles and dignitaries were gathered around his skirts, thought Obi-Wan. Zul, or Zulnaria, was arguably the galaxy's wealthiest planet. Known as the "Gateway to the Worlds," Zulnaria's strategic location meant that it was constantly in danger of being invaded. As a result, numerous treaties and laws have been passed in the Intergalactic Senate prohibiting any hostile takeover or invasion of Zulnaria. 

"I'll appreciate if you didn't bring me into this," the Prince smiled at Ren, who bowed ("Yes, your Highness."). "However, yes, as a matter of fact," and he frowned as if the very memory gave him the utmost displeasure," I did see Kyla Lees pushing young Skywalker into the water. Oh," he continued, snapping his fingers. "And attempting to hold him underwater through usage of the Force. I just remembered that." Smiling at the stenographer, he added: "I would like to amend my statement, please."

Muu Long's face turned paler than ever. He was almost white with fury.

"And all of you simply accept what this hotshot prince has to say?"

"And are they to take your word for it simply because you're an endangered species?"

There was a roar from Muu Long as he threw himself at Ren. A moment later, Yoda's lightsaber had appeared between Muu Long's purple one and Ren's unguarded body.

"Silence! Behaviour unfit for one with the rank of yourself, _Master_ Muu." Muu Long withdrew his lightsaber and turned away. "And you, young Master Ren. Your choice of words is regrettable." Yoda gave him a withering look.

"Yes, I do apologise for my behaviour, Master Yoda. Master Muu, please forgive my improper choice of words for such a...delicate matter." Ren bowed his head in Muu Long's direction and smiled.

Yoda sighed.

"Master Muu. I'm afraid that the Council has reached their decision."

"Then I quit!"

With eyes bulging out of their sockets, Muu Long stormed out of the Council Chamber.

* * *

"Master Yoda. There's something I wish to discuss with you."

Meeting his eyes, Yoda waved the rest out of the room and gestured for Obi-Wan to remain. When the very last person had left the room, Yoda shut the doors with a flick of his hand.

"Speak your mind, young Obi-Wan."

"I...have an unreasonable request to make."

"Unreasonable? Explain yourself, you must."

Obi-Wan lifted his head and looked calmly into Yoda's eyes.

"I wish for the Council to give me the boy."

"Young Skywalker? But refused us, you did. Why now?"

"I have reflected deeply after Master Qui-Gon's funeral. As his Padawan, I can attest to his remarkable clarity of insight. The Council will no doubt agree with me on this. I now believe that it was wrong of me to ignore my Master's last wishes and not train Anakin myself."

"Master Ren will not be pleased."

"No, he will not be. However, I am prepared to bear the full consequences of my actions, if the Council would be so kind as to intercede on my behalf. Please pardon my brashness," Obi-Wan sank to his knees. "but I will be able to guarantee the boy's life."

They remained silent for a few seconds before Yoda continued:

"Understand the dangers, do you? Very well, I shall try my best."

Obi-Wan gave a deep bow and left the room.

Yoda sighed.

"Our only option, this is..." 

* * *

"You don't seem surprised."

Anakin shrugged.

"You saved my life."

Obi-Wan would rather die than admit this but it irked him just a little how nothing ever seemed to faze Anakin Skywalker. Even when he had nearly drowned, not once had he kicked up a fuss or cried. It was just beginning to strike him how un-childlike this child really was.

They were in Obi-Wan's quarters now, having just finished unpacking Anakin's luggage. A new bed had been brought in for Anakin and now lay in the corner of the spare bedroom.

"Do you know why you're here?"

Anakin stared at him unblinkingly.

"There's a person who wants me dead."

Obi-Wan nodded.

"Who do you think that is?"

A pause.

"Master Ren. I noticed his bloodlust when I regained consciousness. It was only for a split second and he concealed it really well afterwards but I caught it."

Obi-Wan nodded once again. The boy's potential is astounding! He had forgotten how truly powerful Darth Vader was.

"Can you think of any reason?"

"Because...I'm a hindrance to him. I'm not a good Padawan."

Obi-Wan knew that this evaluation stemmed from his insecurities rather than any deductive capabilities. He reached out and ruffled the boy's head.

"All Padawans start off bad. That's why they learn." A small smile appeared on Anakin's face. "However, you're right about Ren's motivations. It seems that he has a desire to replace his Padawan. That's why he manipulated Kyla." And thus removing both the Lees and Muu Long at one shot. Ren had been counting on Muu Long's impulsiveness to further cement his indictment. Even if he had not voluntarily left the Council, the countless rumours swirling about would have forced him to resign anyway.

"Was Kyla mind-controlled?"

"In that split second, yes. And probably her friend, Magsby, too."

"You were listening in!" His face turned a bright scarlet.

"You were being noisy." 

"And Master Ren brought all those people there to witness it...What will happen to Master Muu?"

Obi-Wan gave him a sad smile. 

"Master Muu will go down in history as a Jedi who deviated from the right path. People will continue to believe that he instructed Kyla to push you into the water to try to kill you because he was jealous that the Council had not entrusted you to him, but to Ren."

"That's...that's not fair!" Indignation coursed through Anakin. 

"Easy, Anakin. Calm down. Use the Force to temper your emotions."

"But Kyla, and Master Muu—"

"There's nothing we can do for them now. Anakin," Obi-Wan's sea-blue eyes were rippling with emotion. "I promise that I will protect you no matter what."

Anakin's eyes shone like a forest dappled in sunlight as he nodded. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything will be revealed...eventually LOL   
> Also, it's really quite sunshiney even tho I originally planned this to be a torture fic ~


End file.
